


Morning Light

by lawgoddess



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 13:57:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18412046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawgoddess/pseuds/lawgoddess
Summary: A postcoital conversation.





	Morning Light

They had just finished lazy Sunday morning lovemaking, and were lying facing each other, knees drawn up so they were mirror images.

 

Merlin marveled anew at how beautiful his partner was, with the sun hitting his hair and forming a corona. He looked like a sun god.

 

Arthur ran a gentle finger down Merlin’s cheek and asked, “What are you thinking about?”

 

“I was thinking that with the sun touching you, you look like a celestial being.”

 

Arthur was always embarrassed when Merlin praised his beauty. He tried to cover it by scoffing, “Celestial, my ass.”

 

Merlin smiled. “That too.”


End file.
